


Micalp Aspian Fisis (Mightier Ties Form)

by Lilith_Child



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aromantic Lucifer, Aromantic Relationship, Aromantic Sam Winchester, Asexual Castiel, Asexual Lucifer, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sam Winchester, Enochian, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Queerplatonic Relationships, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Child/pseuds/Lilith_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer have a Thing. Somehow, they will make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Micalp Aspian Fisis (Mightier Ties Form)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All mistakes are mine.

**Mightier Ties Form ******

Sam and Lucifer have a thing. It’s not a sexual thing, and it’s not a romantic thing, but it’s not just a friendship, either. It’s a thing, that’s the best word to describe it, so then it becomes known as ‘Sam and Lucifer’s Thing,’ or The Thing, for short. Dean thinks it’s sexual, and that they’re just hiding it better than when he and Cas have sex.

They’re not. And, sometimes, after Dean and Cas have had sex, Sam or Lucifer sees him wandering around, looking as if he doesn’t know what to do with himself. In his eyes is the same look that Sam has seen in the mirror all his life, and the one Lucifer saw in the stone of the Cage. It’s the ‘I don’t really want to do this, but I don’t know what else to do to please him’ look. 

They get it, and Lucifer pulls him aside and talks to him, once. He explains what’s going on, gives him the words that Castiel has been missing, and sends him to talk to Dean. Sam hears that it doesn’t go well, with Dean’s loud, booming voice, and Castiel’s quieter one. Dean tries to understand, from what Sam can gather, but he doesn’t quite make it. The two of them seem to make it work, though, and Sam and Lucifer don’t find him with that stare anymore.

After that, they both decide not to tell Dean. Some things are easier when they go unexplained, and this is one of them. Dean wasn’t willing to work with the demon blood, with the Trials, with the after-effects of Gadreel. Somehow, Sam doubts that asexuality and aromanticism will be any different to him. Lucifer agrees with the decision, as Dean barely trusts him any more than he trusts Sam, and supervises them every chance he gets. 

Sam thinks that Cas thinks it’s a romantic thing. Romantic relationships are the one thing Cas understands about being human, even if he doesn’t know the codes and unspoken rules. But it’s not a romantic thing, because even though they have physical contact almost all the time, it’s simply because of the ache inside both of them that comes from missing the other being, after being separated for thousands of years. They don’t kiss, they don’t hold hands, and they don’t cuddle, in the technical sense of the word. 

They sleep in the same bed, curled around each other, at night, but it’s to keep the nightmares at bay. They both dream of the Cage, and in some ways it just makes it harder to wake up with the other, because that’s what they did in the Cage, too. But after they remember where they are, remember what’s happened, they calm down and it’s easier.

In Enochian, Lucifer says, there’s a word for what they are. _Aspian, _it’s called. _Tied. _He says that it carries all the meanings that he could think of for it, and yet none of them. Enochian is odd that way. At times, when it hurts so much that Sam could cry from the pain, if all his tears hadn’t been drained from him long ago, Lucifer will curl around him and whisper things in Enochian. He never explains what they mean, because Sam knows.____

_Beloved, _he says, and then other times, _highest born, pure, _and, most often, a word that means _you are mine and I am yours. _It helps some, and then Sam can push down the hopelessness and continue on. He’ll sit at the kitchen table, fingers curled so tightly around a mug of coffee that he fears it’ll break, and he’ll just breathe. He’ll close his eyes, and focus on the words that Lucifer has said to him, burning them into his mind so that he can remember them for later.______

Sam and Lucifer have a Thing. Sometimes, Dean will walk into the kitchen to take over making breakfast, and he’ll flinch when he sees them. Then, Sam will smile, and Dean will go over and take the eggs out of the fridge. Later, Castiel will walk in, and Sam will greet him. Then, when Dean’s back is turned, Castiel will get a smile from his brother. Castiel’s much better at telling the two of them apart than Dean. 

Sometimes, he’s even better at telling them apart than themselves. On those days, when Sam looks at himself in the mirror, he can’t tell where he ends and Lucifer begins. But that’s okay, because they’ve got a Thing, and they can make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this.


End file.
